


Pups and bedtime stories

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Boyfriend Approval, Children, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Allison gives her approval.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), implied relationships - Relationship
Series: The Noise Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 356





	Pups and bedtime stories

Daddy had a boyfriend, Allison thought, daddy thought they didn't know but they did.

Why else would Mister Deuca come around so often at dinner time.

Stiles wouldn't talk about it though he was always with them when they were in Daddy's office.

She and Isaac agreed that Stiles was Chaper-, keeping an eye on them, the last thing they needed was another sibling, Allison had read one of Laura's book that Cora had stolen before Derek took it back, she knew where babies came from now.

Allison didn't want her Daddy to get pregnant, they had just gotten Isaac so they didn't need a baby too, but another Daddy sounded nice, even Isaac thought so and he was really scared of Mister Deuca.

Mister Deuca had stayed after dinner and while Daddy put her and Isaac to bed he'd taken Stiles to the office, and it was unfair that Stiles got to stay up later but Allison had noticed that Stiles slept at odd times, usually the same times that Mister Peter did and she supposed it was a soulmate thing since she was already yawning and she knew Cora was asleep because they always talked just before her bedtime so they could say goodnight.

Allison liked their calls but she liked when Cora got to sleep over more or when she got to stay over at the Hale's house with Cora and Derek and all the cousins, she especially liked the cuddle piles, Isaac liked his space still, though he liked cuddling with Derek and that was progress for the both of them, so much so that Stiles had helped Derek bake a chocolate cake for dessert.

"Good night, Allison." Daddy told her as he kissed her forehead and lifted an already asleep Isaac, he'd fallen asleep during the reading Daddy always gave them, the room alternating.

"Night, Daddy." Allison kissed his cheek, "Sweet dreams, Isa'." She murmured kissing Isaac's cheek.

Daddy smiled at her and pulled her blankets up and tucked her tight, and stood, turning on her nightlight as he left her.

Allison wasn't afraid of the dark anymore but Isaac was and some nights he'd wake up scared and crawl in to her bed, worried about bothering Daddy, no matter how many times Allison told him that Daddy wouldn't mind.

Even still, she never complained, wondering just how many nights Isaac chose to suffer alone in his own room after a nightmare. So Allison let him steal half her bed and all her covers and tucked herself around him as though she could keep him safe from his monsters.

Allison didn't remember falling asleep but she wakes up in the middle of the night when she hears the floorboards creak, no one walks at night, that's why she woke up.

Allison frowns as she gets out of bed, she's got to pee now.

She slides her hand along the wall in the darkness as a guide to the bathroom instead of turning on a light, Isaac os sensitive about light turning on at night and she doesn't want to risk waking him.

She finishes in the bathroom and leaves a note for Daddy telling him why she didn't flush and headed back to bed.

She pauses at the large figure in Isaac's room, creeps up because she's not going to let anyone hurt her little brother.

Her heart breaks at the quite sobs she gears as she pushes the door open a little more and she listens as Isaac stumbles through his nightmare and the figure assures him that he's safe now, that his real father will never touch him again.

Allison believes the man, he's not Daddy and he's not Derek and it takes a few moments longer for Allison to recognise Mister Deuca's voice, he must have stayed over because it was so late.

The man lets Isaac cry himself out and he reads him another story in the dark, and he must be a werewolf like Cora and then he tucks Isaac into his blankets and walks to the door where Allison is still standing.

She looks up at the shadowed figure of Mister Deuca, he's so tall.

"You should be sleeping, pup." He tells her.

"I had to use the toilet." She told him, no need to make him feel guilty for waking her with his creeping about, especially because she could guess he was only creepy around because he heard Isaac having a nightmare.

"Hmm, then let's get you back to bed. The man said and lifted her up and headed for her room.

"Will you read to me too?" Allison asked, even though she was already mostly asleep.

"And what should I read?" Mister Deuca asked.

"The True Story of the 3 Little Pigs, it's my favorite because the wolf isn't bad, just sick." Allison said as he settled her into bed and he got the book.

He opened the book and she heard him turning the pages.

"Thank you for helping Isa, I'm glad you and Daddy are boyfriends." Allison told him as she snuggled up against him and closed her eyes, knowing she'd probably be asleep before they got to the first little piggy.

There was a long pause and Allison almost fell asleep before Mister Deuca said anything.

"I'm pleased the I meet your approval." He said softly.

Allison giggled, "You talk silly, I like it, will you teach me all your big words when I'm older?"

"If you wish." Mister Deuca promised and then began to read.

Allison was right she didn't make it to the first piggy, but that was fine, she had a wolf guarding her and her little brother.

\--

A/n: sorry no Stiles or Chris just Deucalion being soft for his mate's children, I honestly believe that he wouldn't be able to ignore Isaac's distress and so goes to sooth him, he considers waking Chris but decides not to.

And technically they aren't dating yet but it's moving that way and at least he's got the children in his side, except for Stiles but he hardly expected the Left Hand to approve, not that Stiles disapproves per say, he's just wary.

As for Allison calling him Deuca, well, she young and it's a really hard name for a child to say so he told the children could call him Deuca, Stiles had to practice the name for an hour before he could say it properly and he's not going to give that up for an easier name, no sir.


End file.
